crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi
aka is the main protagonist of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is the beloved First Princess of the Empire of Misurugi. When it is discovered that she is a Norma, she is exiled to Arzenal where she is forced to fight DRAGON's while piloting the Paramail AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss under the name "Ange". Translated Personality & Character At first, Angelise portrayed herself as dignified, proud, and loving. Acting like a sister-figure to the other girls at her school, prioritized them over winning a game, yet also felt that as a princess, she should be the best at everything, which Julio criticized as trying to be a "perfect princess". She genuinely considered her maid Momoka Oginome to be a close personal friend, and felt that all of the people of her country were equals, and that as the first princess, she should lead them. However, her ideology of equality did not account to the Norma, believing them not to be human and that they were vile in nature and should be quarantined at all cost. Upon her exposure as a Norma, something she was not even aware of, she completely denied the possibility, seeing herself as a kind person which contrasted with what the genuine public thought of them. She heavily denied what she was when she's exiled to Arzenal and her chauvinism got her off to an uneasy start with the other Norma. She clung onto her past privileges, status, reputation, and confidently claimed that her being sent to Arzenal was a mistake and that her empire would send for her release. She used her inability to use Mana as an excuse to reassure herself. Her time in Arzenal has been shown to have weighed down heavily on her psyche. Having a cavity search, and seeing the deaths of Coco Reeve, Miranda Campbell, and Zola Axberg, have had a driving impact on her to the point of simply wanting to die. Coco was particularly tragic because she reminded her of her own sister, but quickly denied it to herself when she thought of it. In the end, her mother's last words to her "live on" became her sole driving force to continue existing, and this is what stopped her from her suicidal impact on a DRAGON to kill it instead. Skills and Abilities Formerly, when she was still a princess, Ange was shown to be skilled at Iaria. She was also shown to have leadership qualities, being able to inspire her teammates and others. After she was moved to Arzenal and started to get military training it was revealed that she has the potential to be a talented soldier, for being above average in all fields. She is the only person to be able to operate the Paramail Villkiss. Mei believes that the reason behind this is because Villkiss, "accepted" Ange. She is also in possession of a ring her mother gave to her, which seems to have the ability of allowing her to both activate and remote control the Villkiss. As a Norma, Ange has the ability to cancel Mana. History Background Born into the Royal Family, the secret of her being a Norma was kept from her and the public. Until the age of 16, she was unaware of her inability to use Mana because her maid Momoka Oginome had always used it to protect and serve the Princess, thus she never needed to. Exile to Arzenal She was to take part in her baptism ritual for her sixteenth birthday. To hide the fact that she was a Norma, her father, Emperor Jurai Asuka Misurugi planned to simulate the effects of Mana during the ritual. Following a game of Iaria against a school of the Kingdom of Rosenblum, her car is stopped as police catch a Norma infant, Sarah. She declares that Norma are not human and urges Sarah's Mother to bear another child, one that is not a Norma which deeply offends her. Her baptism however, goes wrong as Julio Asuka Misurugi stopped the rigged ritual and show the citizens of the Emprie that their beloved Princess is a Norma and their parents were in on the scandal, allowing him to claim his place on the throne. As a result, she is exiled to the island of Arzenal while her mother is shot by police. Arriving on the island, she was stripped of her material possessions. She was in complete denial of her status as a Norma, having looked down on the others and hoping to return to her homeland, she attempted to desert during a battle against the DRAGON's, but in doing so resulted in Coco, Miranda, and Zola's deaths. Later, she aggressively engages against the DRAGON's in the Villkiss. Afterwards, Ange receives a far larger amount of money than the rest for the amount of DRAGON's she killed. She heads over to her changing locker to find that all of her uniform had been ripped, the culprit being Rosalie she uses her knife to cut part of Rosalie's uniform straps after changing. While walking by, Emma Bronson sees Ange and talks to her about the way she looks. When getting out of the training simulator she drinks some of her water, but finds out that Rosalie had switched them, yet at the same moment quickly runs up to her, to do mouth-to-mouth. This causes Rosalie to gulp down the water, and ends up rushing to the restroom. Once again trying to pull a prank on Ange, Chris thinks that what she finds are Ange's undergarments, yet they are in fact Ersha's. When Ersha sees this she gets into a brawl with both Rosalie and Chris. Finally after her shirt completely rips, she goes to Jasmine Mall to get a new set of clothes, but takes a look at some of the new weapons for Paramails that Vivian is mentioning. Both end up eating a meal with one another. During a deployment, the Villkiss starts crashing into the water because of Hilda's sabotage. She tries to hold off a Scuna-class DRAGON in the water, but becomes completely submerged. After coming to Ange is shocked to be undressed and strapped down to a bed beside an unknown man. Tusk helps take care of Ange while she is on the island, although the rather unorthodox events that occur during each of his acts to help, don't work out as planned. He helps her repair the Paramail Villkiss. After a while the two start to enjoy working together to repair the Villkiss, but during one of the nights eight armed aircraft are seen transporting an anchored Galleon-class DRAGON when all of them are attacked and downed by a single Scuna-class. Tusk rushes to repair the Villkiss and Ange tries to hold it off with a knife and guns. Though during the fight, Tusk finishes the repair, and Ange's ring reacts remotely activating the Villkiss and having it fire at the DRAGON. Afterwards the radio working, Ange responds to the Search and Rescue call. Tusk decides to leave the island on the vehicle he has with his gear. Relationships ;Momoka Oginome : ;Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi :Sophia is Ange's mother who kept the fact she was a Norma from her. ;Emma Bronson :Is the sole non-Norma at Arzenal, she looks down on Ange. She also scolded her for wearing her damaged uniform which Ange replied by asking if she felt embarrassed. Ange now considers her commander to be nothing but an annoyance and the feeling is mutual. ;Zola Axberg :Zola was Ange's commanding officer at first, but Ange refused to refer to her as such. On the other hand Zola saw her as just another new recruit. Eventually this turned into sexual assault, while proclaiming an implied back story of being to a hypocritical magical kingdom in the past, and proclaimed that Ange would enjoy killing as it is both Human and Norma nature. :Ange would be the cause of Zola's death in her panic by grabbing onto her while she was in the midst of delivering a finishing blow to a DRAGON, the backlash being that they both crashed and Zola's dead body would serve as a haunting reminder of what she had done. :As per tradition Ange was responsible for Zola's burial, and her death was one of the most traumatic experiences that Ange has faced yet. ;Tusk :During her time on the island with him, although rather unorthodox events occurred during each of his acts to help, she started to appreciate and grow closer to him. Gallery Ange_Front_Back.png|Concept Art. Ange Uniform Front Back.png|Concept Art. Ange Art.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange ep1 Angelize greeting the crowd.jpg|Angelise waving at crowds during her Baptism Ritual ceremony. Cross Ange episode 01 End Card Angelise.jpg|Angelise Episode 1 End Card. Cross Ange episode 03 End Card Ange.jpg|Ange Episode 3 End Card. Trivia *She is voiced by Nana Mizuki who also sings the anime's opening theme. *Nana Mizuki and Yukari Tamura are both voice actresses for Hyuga Hinata and Tenten respectively in Naruto. They also voiced Fate Testerossa and Nanoha Takamichi respectively in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. *Her character design is similar to that of Stellar Loussier, a character from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Politicians Category:Pilots Category:Empire of Misurugi Category:Arzenal Category:Female Category:Norma